Of Pink and Frilly Things
by 2pplrhere
Summary: An unconscious Sasuke times frilly pink attire plus a Naruto with a camera equals a lot of chaos. Crack-ish... disclaimer on profile


**AN: HELLO. We (yes..we are two PEOPLE~!!) HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS =]**

**

* * *

**

**Of Pink and Frilly things**

Alone. Very, very, alone. Sasuke was very, very, very alone in his rather large house (or more like mansion as Sakura and Naruto liked to call it). Why was he alone and not doing ninja things like training or missions one would ask? Right. Tsunade had commanded him as his Hokage to take a week off – a small break as she called it – and to relax. What did she describe him as again? Oh, that's right, a _**workaholic**_. Well, it wasn't exactly his fault that he was a social **retard**.

FLASHBACK

_He walked into the Godaime's office, which was unsurprisingly filled with paperwork, in neat stacks; well, as neat as Tsunade got anyway. Carefully stepping over the unfilled pieces of paperwork, he walked towards the middle of the room, ready to be addressed. In a stoic voice, Sasuke asked, "Hokage-sama you summoned me?"_

_Looking up from her paperwork, she replied, "Yes, Now, the reason I called you is that I want – no __**command**__ – you to take a short break from work. Relax. Do something that ISN'T work. Stop being a workaholic once in a while. As much as I appreciate the hard work, working 24/7 IS NOT healthy."_

"_Ah, how long Tsunade-sama?"_

"_A week."_

"_Okay..wait..WHAT?" His loud outburst was a bit startling coming from the stoic Uchiha._

"_A week. A problem Uchiha?" Tsunade replied, frowning._

"_But, don't you think that's a bit long for a 'short' break Tsunade-sama?"_

"_No. And that's final. Now, shoo… I have unfinished work to do," Tsunade said, gesturing at the tonnes of paper work (which she wasn't really planning to do)._

_Sighing, Sasuke bowed and turned on his heel to leave. Before he closed the door behind him, he heard his Hokage say, "Oh, and Sasuke? If I catch you doing anything related to work, INCLUDING training, you, my dear, will be in HUGE trouble. Clear?"_

"_Hai," he murmured as he closed the door behind him. It was going to be a very, VERY long week._

END FLASHBACK

Now, 3 days into his 'ban' from work, one Sasuke Uchiha was bored as hell. Sakura and Naruto had been sent on a mission to Sunflower Country and he was unable to go due to the ban his hokage had placed on him.

He had tried nearly everything that popped up in his mind. Sleeping was rather disastrous as it distorted his sleeping hours. Sleeping at 4pm and waking up at 12am was definitely not normal. Eating was something that was also disastrous. He couldn't stomach the idea of eating like _that _ever again. How did Chouji do it **everyday?**

Lazing around on the couch and flicking through the many channels his satellite dish brought him was what passed time the most. However, he could _feel _himself gaining weight he so did not need. But, even Sasuke's long attention span didn't span _that _long so that resulted in him being bored. Back to square one, _again. _Then, he got the _perfect _idea.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Uchiha Sasuke was wearing a frilly pink-coloured apron. Yes, to kill time he resorted to calling off his maid whom cleaned the house every few days or so to keep his house in a nice and clean condition. Yes, everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke was a neat freak and due to his wealth and partly the fact he was always too tired to do it himself, he hired a maid to clean.

Now, the reason why he was in an embarrassing pink, frilly apron was that he had decided he wanted to clean his house himself and unfortunately his maid's frilly, pink apron was the only apron available.

"Argh… If anyone finds out about this, it'll be the death of me," he muttered to himself, frowning at the girly attire he was donned in.

He walked towards the closet that contained all the cleaning utensils, while deciding which part of the house he should clean first.

"Hmmm…the bathroom first I think," he thought aloud.

Sasuke was now standing in front of the opened closet staring at it slack-jawed.

'Oh my god,' Sasuke thought, 'it's... PINK!! The mop's pink, the duster, the cloths for wiping, the bucket. WHAT WAS MY MAID THINKING!?'

He was shocked that he didn't notice this before; but now that he thought about it he was never around when his maid actually cleaned. If she wasn't so damned good at the job, he would've fired her for replacing all the things with pink coloured ones. At least the cleaning agents weren't pink… After the initial shock of the pink eye-sores, Sasuke decided to suck it up and hope that no-one would find out about his pink predicament.

To say Sasuke's bathroom was clean was an understatement. His bathroom looked brand-spanking new! The tiles were a pristine white, not a spot of grime. The shower was sparkling. Literally. His bathtub was an eye-sore due to its shiny-ness. And the toilet… it was pristine white, sparkling AND shiny.

Although the bathroom was already quite clean in the first place, Sasuke disregarded the fact and used the toilet bleach anyway. That, and a lot of scrubbing resulted in the new state the bathroom was in. Proud of his work, he attempted to walk out of the bathroom. Keyword: attempted.

Before he could take another step from his original position, he slipped on the tiles and because of his tired state his reflexes failed him, leaving him to slip and bump his head on the edge of the bathtub.

"Shit," he murmured before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Just around the same time Sasuke hit his head, Sakura and Naruto had just entered the Konoha's north gate from a successful mission in escorting the daughter of the daimyo of the Sunflower Country.

"Sakura-chan, let's go visit Sasuke-teme after we hand in the mission report!" said the obnoxiously loud voice of a certain spikey-haired blond.

"Yeah, we should. He looked like he was going to die of boredom when we left and that was only the first few hours of his ban from work," replied the pink-haired girl.

After dropping off the mission report, they headed towards Sasuke's mansion. Arriving at the mansion, they let themselves in with the key Sasuke had given them awhile back.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura called out. Although she had gotten over her petty crush for Sasuke quite a while ago, she kept the suffix out of habit.

Naruto went upstairs towards the toilet, well… because he had to pee. That's when he discovered an unconscious Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!!! I found teme! He's UNCONSCIOUS," he yelled.

When the two were standing around the unconscious boy, they were gaping at his frilly, pink attire rather than panicking over the fact that he was unconscious. Naruto came back to his senses first, amazingly, but instead of trying to wake up the raven-haired teen, he took out the camera he had brought with him on his mission (because of all the wonderful sites Sunflower Country had to offer) and started to snap pictures.

'Mwuahahahah…BLACKMAIL! You are SOO screwed teme,' he thought in his mind, wondering how much money Konoha's leading gossip magazine would pay for the pictures of a certain Uchiha in frilly, pink things.

Sakura was trying to wake Sasuke up but to no avail. Naruto, who had decided he had taken enough pictures, decided that Sakura's method of waking Sasuke wake were taking too long and filled up a bucket with cold water. Tipping it on the Uchiha, it instantly woke him up. Sasuke who was very much conscious now was about to scold Naruto about pouring freezing cold water on him realised what he was wearing.

Pink Apron. Friends. _Pink Apron. Friends._

After a few awkward moments, Sasuke broke it by seething, "If this _**ever**_ leaves this bathroom, you two will be going to _**hell**_ and _**back**_." He glared.

After another few moments, Sakura decided it was best to leave the Uchiha alone for a bit, so dragging an evilly smiling Naruto, they exited the mansion.

_**A few days later…**_

Sasuke was very happy. Today his 'short' break was over. He was even (secretly) smiling.

"The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, my ban is over and today is per-"

"SASUKE!"

He was cut off by a voice that he was very familiar with. Haruno Sakura was standing at the entrance to his kitchen panting.

"What can I help you with Sakura?" he said cheerily which was quite out-of-character.

"Look at THIS!" Sakura said as she slammed the magazine she was holding on the kitchen counter.

Sasuke picked it up at stared. So much for a _perfect _day. He was on the front page of Konoha's leading gossip magazine with pictures of him in the frilly, pink apron he had on when he was cleaning the other day.

One name popped into his mind: _**Uzumaki Naruto.**_

"**NARUTO! YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!" **could be heard all over Konoha and a certain blond was running and screaming for his life.

OWARI

* * *

**AN: DONE! This came into being when we were talking on msn. ****One was the idea supplier and the other was the idea expander ^__^**

Feedback would be appreciated. We want to see how we went.

**If we spelt something differently like 'coloured', it's because we're Australian. We spell it with a 'u'.**


End file.
